supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Reed
I may be determined to spread the gospel but...I wouldn't sink that low. -Zombie Reed after Bowser's children are murdered by Thrax. Zombie Reed is one of the main antagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He was determined to spread the zombie plague in this dimension. Zombie Reed is very dangerous. He has utter hatred toward Zombie Spider-Man for betraying him, and he has utter hatred toward Psycho Kirby for making him into a mock trophy. He apparently died after losing in the season finale, but it turned out he was alive though, and helped defeat Ganondorf. At the midway point of Season 2, he joined the Koopa Troop. In season 3, he tried using the anniversary of the Zombie plague to his advantage, but was defeated by the Heroes of Legend. Driven to the point of ultra-insanity, Zombie Reed tried blowing up the Earth. However, the remaining members of the original Galacti teleported him far away from Earth and Zombie Reed's self destruct was in vain, though he did kill the last of the original Galacti. He is now deceased. Zombie Reed reappeared in Season 4 along with Psycho Kirby and Falco, Crazy Finger Samus, and Dr. Mario from the Silly Melee Universe, and, ironically, Zombie Spider-Man as a vision to motivate the remaining captured to fight back. As of Season 7, it appears Zombie Reed has adapted to life in Other World. It is also shown that he has faith in Sasuke. He makes his first reappearance, saving Kirby and Psycho Kirby after they crash before battling Sheik, due to her suspicions about Mecha Sonic. During the fight, Zombie Reed taunts Sheik about losing her top tier status, temporarily making her betray the others. However, this plan backfires and later Zombie Reed is incinerated by Drago along with Mecha Sonic. Psycho Kirby then takes their remains to keep as a trophy. Zombie Reed's death was confirmed when his remains were stitched back together into a mock trophy in Season 8. He is revived during Season 9, but rather than helping in the fight against Mag Mel's forces like Mecha Sonic, he escapes his captivity. Zombie Reed then heads to the Home For Infinite Losers (afterlife for villains) to remove his stitches, and encounters Melvin (the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Yami Marik), who fuses with him while an Ivysaur modifies Zombie Reed's body. Zombie Reed is the apparent main antagonist of Season 10. Zombie Reed is finally killed by Ren after Melvin leaves his body. However, he is revived in Season 12. In Season 15, Zombie Reed is one of the 6 major villains that ambush the Heroes of Legend as a diversion. Zombie Reed battles against Psycho Kirby, but the fight is cut short when Zorc is about to be ressurected. Appearance Zombie Reed's initial appearance is based off his appearance in Marvel Zombies: Dead Days. After nearly being killed by a new and improved Ganondorf, Smithy restored him with mechanical limbs and Zombie Reed had mechanical legs and a mechanical arm. He has since returned to his original appearance. On Lyoko, Zombie Reed wears an outfit similar to William Dunbar's while he was possessed by XANA. In Season 10, he has added a black trench coat to his outfit, and his eyes occasionally gleam. Personality Zombie Reed's personality is the same as in Marvel Zombies. Zombie Reed hates to lose and can be very nasty at times. He is very insane, but still super smart. After nearly getting killed by a new and improved Ganondorf and learning that Sasuke was going to betray him in time, Zombie Reed became very bitter, but forgave him in the midway point of Season 2. Prior to his death, Zombie Reed's insanity led to the point of recklessness. In Season 7, Zombie Reed was much more relaxed and nicer, though still a little arrogant. However, he immediately returns to his original personality after returning from Other World. In Season 10, it is revealed Zombie Reed dislikes Abridged references. Alternate Forms Pure State- Zombie Reed obtained this form when Psycho Kirby unlocked it due to Zombie Reed being pure evil. Ultimate Titanium Mecha Sonic- Zombie Reed attached to Mecha Sonic when he used this form in the Season 1 finale. They had Naruto, Goku, Drago, and Zombie Spider-Man on the ropes at first, but after the four had visions of the 4th Hokage for Naruto, Grandpa Gohan for Goku, Fear Ripper for Drago, and Mary Jane and Aunt May for Zombie Spider-Man telling them not to give up, the tables turned and Zombie Reed's mechanical limbs were destroyed and they both lost. Trivia *Zombie Reed's appearance has been copied by Zenet. *For some reason, Zombie Reed motivated the remaining captured despite being an antagonist. *Zombie Reed once had regenerative capabilities, but lost them due to Psycho Kirby making him into a mock trophy. *Unlike the other characters in the series, Zombie Reed still uses the bleep censorship, rather than the EFF censorship. Category:Antagonists Category:Zombies Category:Murderers Category:Zenet's Disguises Category:Psychopaths